MAS HAYA DE SAMANTHA
by navizelda00
Summary: es la historia de una niña de 15 años que a esta edad no sabe quien es realmente y tiene que saberlo al lado de su abuela, pero en el transcurso de esto ocurren cosas muy extrañas,pero lo seguro  de esto es que ella no es igual a los demas.


CAPITULO I

Más haya de Samantha

Escucho gritos desesperantes, pero estoy en mi casa sin mis padres y mis hermanas, no se en realidad lo que pasa pero aun a si tengo miedo pero a la ves una tranquilidad como si este momento ya hubiera pasado; de repente escucho la voz de mi hermana Victoria gritando mi nombre

¡Samantha! ¿estas bien?

Si lo estoy ¿por que?

Estas sudando y gritas el nombre de un tal Chris.

Tranquila, no te preocupes solo es una pesadilla mia.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que gritaba Chris, además no conosco ningún Chris, solo se que desde que tengo 8 años tengo la misma pesadilla frecuentemente.

-hija ¿estas bien? Entra mama asustada.

-¡si! mama tranquila, pero ella preocupada se recuesta junto a mi hasta la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente abro mis ojos y miro la brillante luz que entra por mi ventana y veo una ves mas de las tantas veces que me acompaña mi mama cuando ocurren las pesadillas, ahora me doy cuenta de que no volvi a tener la pasadilla; pero siempre he dicho que las pocas veces que duermo nunca sueño, pero cuando ocurre siempre veo el mismo episodio. Ahora trato de olvidar lo ocurrido anoche y me levanto de mi cama

Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con el hermoso abraso de mi hermana menor Claris

Samantha pensé que te perdia anoche.

¡No Claris! no tengas miedo no pasaba nada, solo era una pesadilla.

Creo que se tranquiliza y se va, en ese momento mama se levanta y me dice

-hija ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien mama creo que bien.

-Vamos a ir hoy donde tu abuela

-Aja claro, espera me visto.

Desde que salimos de la casa mi mama no vuelve hablarme y menos papa, es el que menos expresa pero se siente muy aturdido; hasta cuando llegamos adonde la abuela,

Bajamos del auto y saludamos a la abuela

-hola abuela ¿Cómo estas?

-bien mis chiquitas entren.

En ese momento mi mama abrasa a la abuela y se pone hablar con ella; para mama siempre he sido la mas especial y siempre me ha dicho que soy diferente a las demás niñas, eso a veces me aturde y me asusta.

-Samantha ven aquí, me llama mi abuela.

-si voy abuela.

-mira te tengo una sorpresa.

En ese momento mi abuela saca un bello collar de estrella de una caja de madera.

-Mira corazón, esto te lo he guardado desde que naciste, ¡póntelo!

-gracias abuela, pero ¿por que hasta hoy?

- No preguntes, pronto lo sabras.

Mi mama llama a mi abuela y esta rápidamente sale del cuarto, voy silenciosamente adonde entraron mi abuela y mi mama, pero escucho su conversación.

-¡No puedo seguir con esto mama!

-¿Que vas hacer Caroline?

-Creo que la internare en una clínica.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Mama! me esta volviendo loca y esta asustando a Victoria y a Claris.

-¡Es tu hija! tu sabes exactamente lo que le pasa

- No se que hacer mas.

-Esta bien dejala conmigo en la casa de campo.

- Me da miedo, pero a si me duela lo hare.

En ese momento me asuste, pensé las peores cosas de mi mama y también pensé que era adoptada, como a una niña de 15 años no le van a decir que es adoptada, a si que Sali adonde papa, le pregunte agritos y atacada en llanto.

-¡Que pasa, soy adoptada!

-¿Que dices? ¡No!

-Entonces, ¿por que mama tiene planeado mandarme a una clínica?

En aquel momento mama entra

-¿Qué pasa Caroline? ¿como a si que vas a mandar a Samantha a una clínica?

-¡No! Eso no lo voy hacer, se que estoy asustada pero no lo voy hacer.

Se sentaron conmigo y me explicaron que yo no era igual a otras personas a si que con mi abuela yo misma debía encontrar y saber que era, nadie me podía ayudar, solo yo.

-¡No puedo creer que nunca me dijeran eso!, solo hasta ahora.

Ese dia no volvi a pronunciar ni una sola palabra, me la pase en el campo y me puse el collar que me dio mi abuela; cuando llegamos a la casa, inmediatamente entre en mi habitación y no volvi a salir hasta la mañana siguiente; esa noche no dormi me la pase pensando en las miles de opciones que podría ser yo.


End file.
